cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Bronze Piece of Paper Dislikes: Bent Golden Key |Affection Effect = Extra points for Yellow Bear Jellies |Availability = Yes |Associations = Hero Cookie - Friendly Run Best Combi, Friendly GingerBrave - Trust Adventurer Cookie - Friendly Salt Cookie - Trust |Jelly = Pilot Cookie Jelly }} Pilot Cookie is a Rare Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside his combi Pet, Cloud Pelican. He has the ability to hop onto his plane after collecting a certain number of Fuel Jellies so he can collect Jellies with a small magnet on the plane. Skill Flies on his plane after collecting enough Fuel Jellies. Level Up to make Fuel Jellies appear more frequently. Story Pilot Cookie is rich in flavor, thanks to the abundant use of butter and brown sugar. This rich Cookie recently purchased his honey coated plane in Toffeeland, worldly famous for their honeycomb toffee. Whenever he feels tired, he takes a warm cup of butterscotch, which helps him with his high sugar pressure. He claims that one must live their life to the fullest, for there isn't enough time to live even by doing thing one loves. Maybe that's why he constantly travels beyond the horizons of the delicious Cookie World. Statistics Loading Messages New *Hop on my plane! Let's see what's out there! General *Here, have a glass of butterscotch! On me! *Stop thinking so much and follow your heart! *M'm! What a rich flavor! *How beautiful is it to see the world. *I wonder what's beyond the horizon. *Don't follow your dreams, chase them! *Still young at heart! *So then, where shall we go this time? *Never too old to dream! *Cheers! To the beautiful sunset! *Now, what is your passion? *Let's see what's out there! 1vs1 Race * I won't go easy on you. * Let me teach you a thing or two. * Want my advice? * Now, don't underestimate me. * Come back when you're wiser. Tired *But my dream... Lobby Daily Gift *Get it on my last trip! "Hi!" * Ah, a friendly face! * Want to hop on my plane? Like * Cheers! To you! * Hoho! Thanks! Talk * I will always chase my dream! * Nothing like a butterscotch on my plane! * What am I suppose to do with a bent key? * I used to write letters on bronzed paper. Gift *Ah... A journey down memory lane... (Given Bronze Piece of Paper) *Many thanks. (Neutral) *I think you need it more than me, buddy! (Given Bent Golden Key) Relationship Chart * Hero Cookie: Ho-ho! Wish I could wear a flying suit some day! * GingerBrave: Chasing your dreams takes a lot of bravery! * Adventurer Cookie: I wonder where he is heading next! * Salt Cookie: Ho-ho! Still the same Cookie I knew years ago! Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement changed from reaching Escape Level 12 to reaching Stage 3-2 in Breakout Episode 1. Trivia * Pilot Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "The sun rises on the West at the edge of the world! Haha!" * Pilot Cookie was the only newly introduced male Cookie in Cookie Run: OvenBreak for a year, until Sparkling Cookie was released. * Pilot Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you, young friend!" * Pilot Cookie's Basic Jelly says that he gave his compass to another Cookie who went astray. This may be in reference to Adventurer Cookie's Basic Jelly, which is a compass and is his "surefire method for not getting lost." * Pilot Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Oh, how sweet of you! I'll bring you a gift from my next journey!" * Pilot Cookie is the only Rare Cookie to not have been from a prior game. * Pilot Cookie is also the only Rare Cookie to not have a costume.